1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building construction and, more particularly, to protecting the lower end of wood support systems by means of a high-density metal-reinforced polyurethane shoe support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the construction of buildings, whether public or private, to support internal structures such as beams, ceiling joists, walkways and staircases by means of wood support systems. The wood support systems rest on the lower floor and provides support in holding up the aforementioned internal structures. The wood support systems include, but are not limited to, wood posts, timbers or stair stringers.
A problem arises when the surface upon which the wood support system rests is subjected to periodic shallow accumulations of water or moisture resulting in the lower end of the wood support system to be repeatedly wetted and dried. It is common knowledge among those in the construction trade that when wood is cut by a saw, or like instrument, the wood fibers are then exposed to the surrounding environment, and when that environment involves the exposed wood fibers being repeatedly wetted and dried, a fungal condition arises known as dry rot, a condition where the wood fibers have been attacked and weakened or destroyed by the fungus. As a result of the aforementioned dry rot, it is then necessary to replace the wood support system within the building, often at great expense and inconvenience.
Those in the construction trade have frequently tried to overcome the above-mentioned problem by resting the wood support systems upon pieces of wood, rock, cement, or metal, often with little or no long term success. Two of the main problems that arise when the wood support systems rest upon pieces of wood are that the pieces of wood may act as a wick in carrying the water, sought to be escaped, up to the bottom surface of the wood support system resulting in the aforementioned dry rot and also the pieces of wood themselves are subject to the same dry rot. When pieces of rock or cement are used, they frequently provide an unstable support, thus making the whole system unsteady. Using metal, as expected, results in the oxidation of the metal and, over a long term, the loss of the needed support, and also, the oxidation of the metal may adversely affect the wood resting upon it.